


Dating Dorks

by bisexualkiseryouta



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Ghost Hunting, M/M, taiga is a wimp babe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualkiseryouta/pseuds/bisexualkiseryouta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Cute first date ideas: ghost hunting</i><br/>Based on <a href="http://akashi-seijuurocchi.tumblr.com/post/125469117794/smallfreelancer-cute-first-date-ideas-ghost">this tumblr post</a>-- different pairings going on their first date in a haunted house. Feel free to request a pairing (or a continuation of one of the drabbles)!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Ver. 1: KagaKuro**

“Ow, _fuck_ , don’t you think this is a kind of shitty choice for a date?”

Kuroko pauses suddenly, almost causing Kagami to stumble into the smaller teen. He seems a bit shocked by Kagami’s question; almost like he doesn’t see _how_ going ghost hunting could be a problematic first date idea. “I suppose Kagami-kun makes a point. Surprisingly.”

“Why the hell’d you have to say surprisingly?”

“…Would you really like an answer, or-?”

“Of course not! It was rhetorical!”

“I didn’t know Kagami-kun knew what rhetorical meant.”

“Oi!” The little argument is ended by Kagami pinching Kuroko in the side, earning himself a slight grimace and pained groan. “I apologize, Kagami-kun. I suppose I am riding you a bit hard today.”

Then the tall redhead is blushing and stammering over Kuroko’s choice of words and the bluenette is swaggering forward with a small, smug grin. “Kagami-kun is too easy to embarrass.”

“I am _not_ \- what the fuck was that?” Two large hands land on Kuroko’s shoulders, keeping him in place. “What was what, Kagami-kun?” The amusement in his boyfriend’s voice is obvious and Kagami scowls at him even though he probably can’t see in the darkness of the ~~haunted~~ supposedly haunted house. “Don’t even _pretend_ you didn’t hear tha-” Kagami cuts off abruptly as another thump sounds from the floor above. He ducks behind his much smaller boyfriend, letting out something that sounds like a whimper.

“What was that?” Kagami mutters, clinging to the smaller male, making Kuroko’s chest puff up slightly with pride. He’s gotten the intended result of going into the haunted house—a very rattled boyfriend to hide behind him. But. Since it’s going so well, it would really be a _shame_ to just stop now. “Well, we’ll just have to check to find out, won’t we?”

“Oi, Kuroko, don’t you _dare_ -”

“I apologize, Kagami-kun, I didn’t quite catch that?”

“I said don’t leave me, you bastard!”


	2. Akashi-kun is so mean.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi is a manipulative child who likes to embarrass his boyfriend. And Kuroko is very into payback.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words on the KagaKuro version (especially about in characterness... I always feel like I'm making everyone OOC, but I'm happy it doesn't come off that way!) and here's the AkaKuro version requested by [chinykawai](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chinykawaii/pseuds/chinykawaii/works)! 
> 
> Enjoy the smug jerk insulting Kuroko's manly pride and getting scared by some weak sauce payback B)
> 
> (possible OOCness cause I cranked this out pretty quick this morning...)

**Ver. 2: AkaKuro**

“Seriously, Akashi-kun?”

“Yes, Tetsuya, seriously.”

Kuroko snorts at his boyfriend’s response; leave it to Akashi-kun to be obviously smug about tricking him into going to a haunted house for- as Akashi put it- “a fun adventure”. Although, Kuroko has yet to see how creeping through an abandoned house with nothing but a flashlight could be considered _fun_.

“Akashi-kun is a liar.”

“I never lied. I just… omitted the truth.”

“That’s a lie by omission.”

“I don’t understand why you’re so upset. Unless…” Akashi pauses in their circuit through the dirty first floor to look over his shoulder at Tetsuya, smiling smugly. “Could you be scared, Tetsuya?” He tilts his head to the side and his eyes narrow in a conceited way.

“Of course not. Maybe Akashi-kun is the one who’s scared.” Tetsuya shoots back, looking just a bit too insulted for Akashi’s guess to be entirely false.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed; a lot of people can’t handle haunted houses. Although, I have to admit, I did expect a bit more from you, Tetsuya.”

The slightly shorter boy frowns at Akashi’s statement. Is he calling him a _coward_? “I’m not scared and I’m not embarrassed. I’ll prove it to you.”

“Oh, really? How?”

“I’ll go first. Give me the flashlight.”

The redhead is grinning so widely now it looks like his face might break. Maybe he should insult Tetsuya’s pride more often- in a subtle yet manipulative way, of course. Akashi Seijuurou has no desire to be on the receiving end of an Ignite Pass to the gut.

“If you’re sure…” Akashi says with fake reluctance, handing the smaller boy the flashlight and gesturing for him to take the lead. Tetsuya confidently takes the flashlight and tromps forward, shoulders squared, jaw set. “Your irritation is quite cute.”

“Shut up.” The tips of Tetsuya’s ears look a bit red now. The cause of his embarrassment merely chuckles softly to himself.

“What-?” A loud thump right above them makes Tetsuya freeze. “What is it, Tetsuya~?” Akashi practically sing songs and it is so completely _obvious_ that this is something Akashi set up and there is _no way_ Kuroko is going to fall for it-

The creaking door and footsteps on the stairs and children’s laughter that follow soon after are a bit too much for him, though, and as they continue through the house, Akashi has a _definitely not scared_ blue-haired, red-faced boyfriend clinging to his arm, muttering about how mean Akashi-kun is. _I’ll have to thank Reo and Kotarou for this later. They definitely went above and beyond on this one._

**Sometime at a later date…**

Akashi saunters into the room of the haunted house that Tetsuya insisted they meet in, most likely so he can pay back Akashi for their first date all those months ago. Tetsuya can be a very bitter person when it comes to being scared, Akashi has found.

“Tetsuya?” The room is empty. It looks like something out of a horror movie- old furniture with moth-eaten fabric and windows broken open, a breeze fluttering the hole-covered curtains. The wardrobe in the corner starts to rattle suspiciously. “Tetsuya, are you even trying-?”

The redhead stares into the empty wardrobe. _Well. This is… unexpected._

Then, suddenly, from right behind him, a small voice whispers, “boo”.

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

Akashi frowns petulantly at his boyfriend like a child that didn’t get what it wanted. He’s quite peeved over his boyfriend making him jump earlier with a simple prank. “I do, but you’re quite annoying at times.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“So… we’re even?”

“Yes.” Kuroko squeezes his boyfriend’s hand comfortingly, still smiling proudly over his accomplishment. “Although, I expected more from you, Akashi-kun…”

“Oh, be quiet, Tetsuya.”

The smaller boy laughs breezily at his boyfriend’s annoyance, pressing a kiss to the back of the hand he’s holding. And, of course, Akashi can’t really be mad anymore when his boyfriend is being so cute and affectionate.

But, he _can_ plan his revenge.

_I wonder if Reo would like to get his training menu cut in half again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBH, I see Akashi and Kuroko as being the type of relationship where they're both basically little jerk butts to each other and are /constantly/ trying to embarrass each other and that they're very into payback and they both /hate/ being the one to get embarrassed. They're just small, competitive nerd children.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Feel free to make more requests!  
> Comments/kudos/crit are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I like drabbles ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> KagaKuro is the only one I really _needed_ to write for my thirst, so any others will only happen if you request something in the comments down below or on [my fanfiction tumblr](http://theresnokisekiwithoutkise.tumblr.com/). Don't worry; I don't bite and I love requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )


End file.
